A Bela e a Fera
by Domeniche
Summary: A fim de dar uma lição ao seu discípulo, Kardia de Escorpião, esse malandro, apronta uma bela pegadinha com a sua pequena amiga Sasha. - uma ponta de romance com uma pitadinha de humor. Universo Lost Canvas. Presente para Rowdrain Kanovich, querida amiga.


**A Bela e a Fera**

_ou simplesmente_

**A Sasha e o Kardia**

_Santuário, Grécia._

A dor do garoto devia ser lancinante. Ele não tinha a mínima pena de seu próprio discípulo, acabaria matando o infeliz se continuasse a golpeá-lo com tanto vigor. O rapaz foi ao chão várias vezes, todo esfolado, perfurado e vertendo sangue.

Kardia parou. Por hoje, aquela sessão de treinamento – ou tortura – bastava. Segurou Yato pelo braço (gesto que arrancou do mesmo um suspiro de dor) e o ergueu, dando tapinhas em seu rosto enquanto o repreendia rudemente e aos berros:

- Seja mais rápido, astuto, e não tenha medo de ferir seus punhos ao atacar um oponente! Ponha mais paixão em seus golpes, Yato! Paixão! Não se comporte como um inútil!

O rapaz desviou seu olhar ferido do rosto de seu mestre para o alto das escadarias da arena em que estavam. Ela estava lá, observando os treinos com seus espertos e bondosos olhos verdes. Havia notado a presença marcante dela há muito tempo, logo quando começaram a treinar. Fez de tudo para se sair bem, mostrar para ela que estava melhorando e que daria um excelente cavaleiro, no entanto, quando se tem Kardia de Escorpião como mestre, mostrar bom desempenho não é tão simples assim. Enrubesceu ao se lembrar do papel ridículo que havia acabado de fazer na frente dela. Apanhar daquela forma? Nunca a impressionaria se continuasse a ser um fraco ou um inútil, como acabara de ser chamado por seu tutor. Com certeza todos na arena ouviram. Por que ele sempre tinha que ser tão espalhafatoso?

Kardia notou a vermelhidão no rosto do aprendiz e acompanhou seu olhar. "_Ora, mas vejam só... Sasha!" _– Pensou e sorriu maldosamente ao voltar-se para Yato e apontar para o alto das escadarias com o seu polegar.

- Ela deve estar se lamentando agora, por ter acabado de ver o desempenho deplorável de seu futuro defensor. – Espetou-lhe a ponta do nariz com sua enorme agulha, e abaixou o tom de voz:

- Se quer mesmo agradar à Sasha... Faça melhor!

Todo o corpo de Yato esquentou, por vergonha e raiva.

- Ei, mestre! – Num impulso agarrou o braço de Kardia, que já começava a lhe dar as costas. – Chame-a de Athena! Tratá-la por seu nome humano é... Desrespeitoso!

O olhar de desagrado que Kardia lhe lançou fez suas pernas tremerem. Maior desrespeito devia ser repreender o mestre daquela forma, ainda mais com tantas pessoas em volta! Esperou receber mais uma agulhada, bem dolorosa, no entanto seu professor de temperamento ardente apenas limitou-se a sorrir cinicamente.

- Dane-se.

Kardia girou o corpo, fazendo a capa de sua bela armadura balançar, e se afastou dele. Foi até a fonte da arena e jogou dois baldes de água sobre seu corpo, para refrescar. Uma criada tencionou lhe enxugar o rosto, mas Kardia tomou a toalha de suas mãos e a jogou sobre a cabeça.

Vários outros aprendizes continuavam a treinar exaustivamente. Ruins, péssimos, horríveis como Yato! Olhou o rapaz sentado na arquibancada tentando limpar seus ferimentos. De fato, estava fazendo um belo estrago no corpo dele, e continuaria fazendo se ele não melhorasse. Kardia o observou dirigindo rápidos olhares para a deusa entre gemidos e resmungos. Suspirou. Menino patético.

"_Ele precisa de um estímulo, algo que faça seu coração pulsar de frenesi, de emoção, de vontade de esmurrar alguém, e... EEEEEI!" _– A mente do escorpião atinou. Lançou seu olhar alucinado para Yato e sorriu malignamente. Faria o sangue do garoto ferver de ciúmes.

Assoviando displicentemente, começou a subir as escadas que o levariam até Sasha. Enquanto esfregava a toalha nos cabelos para enxugá-lo, olhava para baixo de soslaio, certificando se Yato já tinha percebido para onde ele estava indo. O rosto dele estava mais vermelho, e Kardia pôde perceber seus dentes trincando. Sim, ele já havia percebido.

A raiva de seu discípulo devia ser maior ainda do que aparentava. Todos sabiam o quão próxima Sasha era de Kardia. A menina havia se afeiçoado a ele com tamanha intensidade que chegava a considerá-lo como seu melhor amigo, junto com Tenma, o pretendente ao posto de cavaleiro de Pégaso. Todo esse afeto surgiu anos atrás, quando Kardia levou a pequena para viajar.

Ela era uma menina mirrada, de olhos perdidos e vazios, que parecia estar solitária e deslocada em meio ao Santuário, onde havia acabado de chegar. Kardia tinha então por volta de seus dezessete anos e já enchia a boca para dizer que era um adulto. Encontrou-a perdida naquelas redondezas, com o vestido sujo e folhas de árvore no cabelo. Tinha o rostinho triste, a voz embargada e os olhos vermelhos pelo choro. Kardia a achou tão... Irritante! Não suportava ver ninguém se lamentando! Jogou a menina sobre os ombros bruscamente e berrou com ela. Podia ter ficado nervoso com a postura mimada da criança, mas estava disposto a se desfazer da tristeza que ela sentia propondo-lhe uma aventura.

Levou-a para longe, sem destino certo, e sem saber que Sasha era a deusa a quem ele deveria proteger com sua vida. A verdade só lhe ficou clara após a própria deusa revelar-se para si mesma, e assumir seu lugar como protetora da Terra e da justiça. A pequena reconheceu o seu dever graças ao imaturo cavaleiro que esteve ao seu lado, mesmo sem saber quem ela era. Protegeu-a, guiou e a ensinou valores não por obrigação de cavaleiro para com sua deusa, mas por ser um homem honrado. Esquentado, brigão e infantil, mas honrado, e Sasha o admirou profundamente por isso.

Tornaram-se amigos. Para o escorpião, não importava se ela era Athena e ele seu cavaleiro, e para ela tampouco. E agora Kardia se aproveitaria disso.

Chegou ao topo das escadarias, sorrindo.

- Boa tarde, Sasha!

- Boa tarde, Kardia. – Sorriu-lhe animadamente. – Estou observando os treinos. Resolveu dar uma pausa para o seu discípulo?

- Sim, reinicio a sessão de tortura depois. Vi você aqui e senti vontade de conversar. – Fez um bico e falou manhosamente: - Você anda tão ocupada que mal tem falado comigo.

- Perdoe-me, ser deusa não é tão simples assim! Mas... – Sasha corou e desviou o olhar novamente para a arena. – Tenho pensado em você com frequência... Fico preocupada com sua doença, se você está bem ou não. Ultimamente não tenho tido tempo para cuidar de quem eu gosto...

Kardia sempre soube que Sasha se preocupava com o estado de seu coração, mas naquele momento, ouvir que ela gostaria de ter um tempo para cuidar dele o surpreendeu. Mas é claro que ele não lhe daria uma resposta gentil.

- Ora, não seja tola! Estou perfeitamente bem! Faz dias que não sinto febre... – pensou melhor – _forte. _

- Mesmo assim, não quero ver você sofrer... – corou e tratou logo de corrigir a frase antes que se comprometesse demais: - O-ou melhor, não quero ver nenhum dos meus cavaleiros sofrendo, por isso procuro sempre zelar pelo bem-estar de vocês, e-e...

- Tudo bem mãe-de-nós-todos, eu já entendi. – Kardia lhe cortou impacientemente, para o alívio de Sasha.

- É belo ver sua preocupação e estima por nós, senhorita Athena. Sua bondade é realmente admirável.

Sísifo de Sagitário apareceu, trajando sua armadura dourada de longas asas que brilhavam esplendorosamente ao sol. O cabelo castanho claro estava em perfeito alinho, nenhuma gota de suor escorria-lhe pelo corpo e seu tom de voz para se dirigir à Athena era o mais suave possível. E Kardia parecendo um cão molhado.

- Oh, olá, Sísifo. – Sasha o cumprimentou, enquanto Sagitário tomava sua mão para beijá-la.

O Escorpião não gostou do gesto de Sísifo. Ficar perto dela, tocá-la, era seu papel. Yato precisava sentir raiva dele, e não do "emplumado".

- Kardia... Como vai? – Sísifo foi cortês por obrigação. A falta de apreço por Kardia surgiu há alguns anos atrás, e não sentia a mínima vontade de lhe dirigir a palavra, no entanto, não seria grosseiro na frente de Athena.

- Vou bem. Na verdade, vou maravilhosamente bem, afinal de contas estou na companhia de Sasha. – Pôs a mão sobre a cabeça dela e acarinhou seu cabelo o mais delicadamente que conseguiu. Não percebeu que seu toque fez a pele da garota arrepiar, mas riu da careta azeda que Sísifo tentou disfarçar.

- Ah, é claro. – Sísifo voltou-se para Athena e lhe sorriu carinhosamente.

- Creio que assistiu ao treinamento de Régulos, senhorita. Eu poderia ser avaliado como um bom mestre?

Sasha educadamente se desvencilhou do afago de Kardia.

- Claro que sim! Anima-me saber que tenho um excelente cavaleiro para lutar ao meu lado. O cosmo de Régulos é espirituoso e forte, como um rugido. Acredito no seu potencial como mestre e tio, Sísifo! Você está fazendo um excelente trabalho, agradeço a sua dedicação.

O Sagitário sorriu, satisfeitíssimo. Em parte pelo elogio que recebeu de Athena, mas principalmente pelo bico de desagrado que Kardia havia feito. Sísifo supôs, corretamente, que Kardia deveria ter se sentido um fracasso como tutor. Régulos já era um dourado apesar da pouca idade, e a cada dia tornava-se melhor, e melhor. Yato, porém, parecia não evoluir, ferindo o orgulho de Kardia.

- _Hunf! _– o Escorpião bufou. – O leãozinho nem é digno de tanto mérito.

- _Meu aprendiz é_ _um cavaleiro de ouro._

- Não poderia se esperar menos dele. O pai do moleque era Ilías, o antigo cavaleiro de ouro de Leão. Está no sangue do garoto a vocação para ser cavaleiro. Ele não poderia ser outra coisa além de muito bom. – Kardia sorriu sarcasticamente. – Contudo, não existe graça em uma glória herdada.

- De nada adianta a vocação se não houver esforço. Régulos sabe disso, fiz questão de lhe deixar bem claro.

- Acho que não adiantou muito, seu pivete é um exibido! – Kardia já berrava.

- Hã... Kardia, não abuse... Sísifo... – Sasha tentou intervir entre eles, mas pareceram não ouvi-la.

- Seu discípulo ainda nem despertou o cosmo! – Sísifo já começava a se irritar com o atrevimento do Escorpião, mas sem perder sua classe habitual. Certamente, apenas o modo displicente e desproposital do escorpiano de falar bastavam para tirá-lo do sério.

Kardia sorriu com o canto dos lábios. Não perdiam por esperar.

- Isso por pouco tempo, meu caro Sagitário. Sasha... – segurou o antebraço dela e puxou-a para mais perto de si com certa brusquidão. – Com a sua licença, sabe, é por uma boa causa.

Rapidamente aproximou seu rosto ao de sua deusa e, num gesto inesperado e de certa forma chocante, beijou vagarosamente o canto dos lábios de Sasha, que permanecia imóvel e sem reação.

O rosto da garota corou violentamente quando Kardia se afastou, sem nem ao menos olhá-la. Apertou os lábios e ficou calada e quieta, olhando para o nada. Kardia olhou para Sísifo, que também tinha o rosto completamente vermelho e os punhos cerrados.

- Hahahahaha! – o Escorpião riu inocentemente. – Agora veremos se Yato desperta ou não o seu maldito cosmo à base da fúria! Espere e verá, Sísifo!

- Ora, seu...! Que atrevimento! Como ousa se aproximar de Athena desta forma?!

- _Pft,_ eu não fiz por mal. Para quê tanto estardalhaço?

- Você é indigno da armadura que veste, Kardia de Escorpião! Nunca se comporta como um digno cavaleiro! Vive passando dos limites!

- Sísifo... – o rosto de Sasha já havia voltado à cor normal e sua paralisia havia passado. – Não se exalte com ele. Por favor, volte à arena. Seu discípulo espera por você para continuarem com o treino. Esqueça o que viu, eu te peço.

O Sagitário forçou-se a ficar calmo, por ela. Ficou calado, limitou-se apenas a fazer-lhe uma respeitosa reverência. Sequer olhou para Kardia, apenas deu-lhes as costas e desceu para a área de treinos, remoendo sua raiva e seu ciúme, provavelmente.

- Não sou digno de minha armadura, ha-ha-ha. – Kardia fez estalos com a língua. – Que sujeito! Sasha, você viu? Ficar irritado daquela forma só porque te dei um beijo no rosto!

- Kardia... seu... – Ela ainda não havia voltado a olhar para ele. Permanecia de cabeça baixa e de punhos fechados.

- Hein? Sasha?

- Kardia seu grande... IMBECIL! – Desferiu-lhe um soco desajeitado. Seus delicados dedos latejaram de dor pelo golpe dado na armadura. Kardia sequer sentiu. – AI!

- Ei! O que deu em você?

- O que deu em mim? Como você ousou se aproximar de mim daquela forma?! Você nunca se comporta como todos os outros cavaleiros, seu atrevimento não tem mais limites!

- Espere aí, está dizendo as mesmas coisas que o Sísifo! Vai ficar do lado daquele emplumado bajulador?

- Não vou ficar do lado de ninguém, vou ficar do meu lado! O que você fez foi... E na frente de todas aquelas pessoas que estão lá embaixo, Kardia! – O rosto da garota voltou a corar. – Eu tenho um nome e uma imagem como deusa, o que todos eles vão pensar quando olharem para mim?

- _Tsc_, você parece continuar a mesma pateta, como quando era criança. – Kardia empinou o nariz e foi sarcástico: - Me espanta ver, mesmo depois de tantos anos, que você ainda parece não se dar conta de que quem manda no Santuário e nesse bando de inúteis é você!

- Não sou pateta! – Seu semblante fechou, coisa rara de acontecer, ainda mais com o Escorpião. – Sei muito bem o que devo ou não fazer. Se você não notou Kardia, eu cresci há muito tempo.

- É claro que notei que você cresceu – seus olhos escorregaram para o decote generoso dela. – Principalmente aqui! – apontou ousadamente para os seus seios, quase os tocando com a ponta do dedo.

- Kardia! – Sasha deu um tapa em sua mão, afastando-a de si. Seus olhos marejaram levemente e sua voz soou magoada: - Por que você tem que me desonrar desta forma?

- Oras, o estúpido do meu discípulo precisava de um bom estímulo! – respondeu, irritado.

- O quê?

Kardia lhe deu um sorriso maroto e piscou.

- Você faz idéia da quantidade de aduladores apaixonadinhos por você que existe por aqui? Principalmente os mais novos, meninos que treinam. Todos querem ter a chance de mostrar pra você o quanto eles podem ser bons... – Kardia deixou seu rosto muito próximo ao de Sasha. – Para assim, quem sabe, conquistarem a sua tão especial admiração. Há! Um bando de cãezinhos! Certamente devem estar se mordendo lá embaixo, os que viram. Mas só o Yato me interessa. Desde que o seu sangue arda de fúria, por ter me visto tão perto de sua querida deusa, por mim tudo bem.

Sasha engasgou. Nunca pensou que ele fosse capaz de usar a amizade dos dois para um fim tão baixo. Atreveu-se a quase tocar seus lábios apenas para causar ciúmes no aprendiz. E ainda tratava tudo aquilo de maneira tão simples, como se um cavaleiro aparecer para beijá-la fosse algo normal. Estava brava e, para o seu desgosto, decepcionada. Chegou a sentir-se satisfeita por saber como ferir o orgulho do Escorpião.

- É isso? Você é tão mau mestre que não consegue fazer seu discípulo despertar o cosmo com os seus ensinamentos? Precisa apelar para truques e artimanhas para induzi-lo a isso?

- O que? – Instantaneamente, uma veia começou a pulsar na testa de Kardia. – O que está dizendo, Sasha?

- Você vive enchendo a boca para dizer que é O Grande Kardia, cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião, mas pelo o que vejo seu desempenho como professor é tão pequeno quanto o de Yato como aluno.

- Sua idiota, mas o que...! – Foi interrompido pela voz sereníssima de Sasha, que não desperdiçou a chance de dar um gostoso sorriso de deboche:

- Sísifo realmente merece aplausos, não acha? Tem um discípulo exemplar.

- Não, não acho! - Kardia rosnou.

Pegou a toalha que havia usado para enxugar os cabelos e a jogou sobre a cabeça de Sasha, cobrindo seu rosto. Quando a menina a tirou, já viu o escorpiano descendo as escadas com passos duros que faziam muito barulho. Ele chegou à arena e chutou várias pedrinhas que encontrou pelo caminho. Sasha conseguiu deixá-lo nervoso facilmente, e com razão.

Quase se sentiu culpada por tê-lo ferido, mas ele a havia usado sem pudor algum, mereceu levar uma alfinetada. No entanto, trataria logo de esquecer o que aconteceu. Não queria brigar com ele de novo, muito menos correr o risco de perder aquele birrento.

Kardia estava furioso. Não acreditou que Sasha havia sido capaz de insultá-lo daquela forma. Logo ela, que sempre fora tão gentil consigo. _"Depois o atrevido sou eu!" _Havia feito apenas o que devia e, céus! Fora apenas um beijo no canto dos lábios! _"Vai virar uma mulher amarga e megera!"_. Ficou mais bravo ainda ao se lembrar do último elogio feito ao Sísifo. Um mestre exemplar que merece aplausos? _"Ela deve ter uma queda por velhos!" _Sasha precisava abrir melhor seus olhos e perceber o quão bom Kardia era. _"Concordo!"_.

- Ei, moleque!

Yato foi agarrado pela camisa e sacudido. Não sabia o que Athena havia dito ao seu mestre para deixá-lo tão bravo, mas fosse o que fosse, foi merecido. Havia visto claramente Kardia tocar os lábios de Sasha, e aquilo foi um ultraje! Não agüentava olhar para o rosto do escorpiano sem sentir uma enorme vontade de socá-lo, no entanto se controlou, por obrigação.

- Moleque – Kardia lhe deu outra sacudida e falou com os dentes trincados: – Amanhã você vai me acertar, e com bastante força! Ataque-me, com toda a fúria e paixão que estiverem correndo pelo seu sangue! Não seja um fraco, não seja mais humilhado! Lembre-se do motivo que ainda o prende a este lugar e aprenda a ser bom o bastante para me bater! Pare de me decepcionar!

Kardia empurrou o aprendiz e este caiu sobre a poeira. Cerrando os punhos com força, Yato murmurou enquanto Kardia se afastava:

- Pode ter certeza disso, _mestre._

O Escorpião estava agora satisfeito, pelo menos isso. O garoto havia ficado bem bravinho, dava para notar, apesar de ele ter disfarçado bem. _"Hunf!" _– Kardia resmungou internamente: - _"Pra alguma coisa a tonta da Sasha tinha que servir!_" – Olhou de relance para cima, onde ela ainda permanecia. Kardia analisou de longe o perfil da garota, seu corpo de moça bem feito, os longos cabelos que eram acariciados pelo vento. O olhar dele atraiu a atenção de Athena, que corou e rapidamente lhe deu as costas. Kardia coçou a cabeça e desviou o olhar novamente para os vários homens que treinavam. _"O que será que eles veem nela?" _– Pensou em Sísifo e em Yato, e enrijeceu o maxilar. – _"Babacas! É só uma garota!" _

Caminhando altivamente e com o nariz empinado, Kardia passou pelo Sagitário, que de braços firmemente cruzados observava Régulos treinar.

- Farei questão de reportar seu comportamento inadequado para com Athena ao Patriarca. – Sísifo lhe disse, com a voz mais severa que conseguiu.

Kardia parou de caminhar e, sem se virar, respondeu sarcástico e ao mesmo tempo preocupado:

- Só não diga nada ao Dégel... Ele me azucrinaria por semanas!

Voltou a andar, em direção à Casa de Escorpião. A noite já chegava e ele estava cansado, queria um banho bem quente para relaxar e tirar Yato, Régulos e Emplumado da cabeça. Ordenou a uma criada que esquentasse bem a água e enchesse sua banheira. Tirou peça por peça da armadura, despiu a calça e se banhou. Enxugou o corpo e os cabelos, e nu como estava pegou duas maçãs e jogou-se em sua cama.

Saboreou-as vagarosamente, deliciando-se com o sumo doce. Nada como uma boa maçã para fazê-lo relaxar. Acomodou-se melhor na cama, ajeitou o travesseiro e se preparou para tirar um bom cochilo. Assim que fechou os olhos ouviu batidas na porta de seu quarto, para sua irritação.

- Já não se pode nem descansar por aqui? – resmungou. – Se for o Yato, jogo-o escada abaixo! – Enrolou um lençol qualquer em sua cintura e abriu a porta de má vontade. – O que é que há?

Ajoelhada perante a porta, uma criada trazia uma carta sobre uma bandeja de prata. Kardia notou o rosto da moça corar, como percebeu também indicios de desejo em seus olhos. Amarrou com mais força o tecido – um pouco transparente, tinha se dado conta – e peguntou-lhe:

- De quem é essa carta?

- O senhor Sísifo mandou-me aqui para lhe entregar, senhor, mas foi escrita pelo Patriarca.

- O quê?! Mas já?! – Kardia pegou a carta, exaltado. – Aquele Emplumado fofoqueiro não perde tempo...

- O senhor Sísifo advertiu-lhe que se o senhor a rasgar ou a ignorar, como faz com a maioria das intimações, receberá uma penalidade ainda maior.

- Ah, _tudo bem!_ – rosnou e fechou a porta, sem nem ao menos agradecê-la.

Voltou para a cama com a carta em mãos e atirou o lençol de sua cintura para longe. Sentiu uma imensa vontade de rasgá-la, como de fato fazia com todas as outras que recebia do Grande Mestre com conteúdo convocatório para as reuniões de rotina. Contudo, com cartas ou não, Dégel era quem sempre lhe arrastava à força até o décimo terceiro templo.

Suspirou impaciente. Tudo o que não queria era ouvir o Patriarca repreendendo-o, e com certeza o faria se Kardia fosse até lá. Já imaginava o quanto o Sagitário teria exagerado nos fatos ao relatar para o Mestre a situação.

Colocou a carta encima de um banco, com o selo intacto, e decidiu ignorá-la. Não daria esse gosto ao Sísifo tão fácil assim. Voltou a ajeitar o travesseiro e enfiou a cara nele, cansado e irritado. Mais uma boba preocupação para lhe atrapalhar o sono.

Começou a pensar em Sasha. Ela teria mesmo autorizado Sage a convocá-lo para levar um belo sermão só por causa de um beijo? Ah! Droga de Santuário e suas regras castas, mornas e restritas demais! Sasha era uma deusa, verdade, mas se havia nascido nessa era como humana, humana haveria de ser mesmo com seus poderes e comando divino. Pois bem, humana, com desejos humanos, sentimentos humanos, emoções e fraquezas humanas... Raios! Uma moça tão gentil, educada e compreensiva não deveria servir de casco para a Deusa da Guerra, firme, incorruptível, uma verdadeira comandante. Athena certamente escolhera a humana errada pra baixar encima.

Tentou imaginá-la trajando sua lendária armadura divina, que olhos nenhum naquele Santuário haviam jamais visto, com exceção é claro do Grande Mestre Sage, que era um velhote. Uma verdadeira Deusa Athena... Comandando sua estirpe formada pelas 88 constelações, apontando com seu báculo o caminho para a destruição e desespero de uma guerra inevitável. Ela conseguiria um dia ter os pulsos tão fortes assim? Logo Sasha, que era meio tonta às vezes?

A garota rígida e severa que vestia a pesada armadura deu lugar à outra garota, de um sorriso amável e olhos sinceros, que deixava o vento suspender ousadamente o seu vestido branco, exibindo suas longas pernas delineadas e branquinhas. Inesperadamente uma rubra maçã surgiu em sua mão e seu doce sumo escorreu pelo queixo de Sasha quando ela a mordeu de uma maneira, digamos, provocante. Kardia de repente viu-se no mesmo espaço que ela, parado, apenas observando o seu caminhar lento e a dança preguiçosa que seus quadris faziam. A medida que Sasha se aproximava o corpo dele esquentava mais e mais. Grossas gotas de suor escorriam por seu rosto, logo por suas costas e seu peito. O ardor começava a se tornar insuportável, e o aproximar de Sasha parecia nunca ter fim. O sangue corria fervendo por suas veias e sua visão embaçou completamente, transformando a figura da moça em apenas um borrão branco e lilás. Alguns minutos sentindo o corpo em chamas pareceram uma eternidade.

O borrão dela de repente se aproximou, para o seu alívio. Deixou o rosto praticamente colado ao seu e colocou as mãos (pesadas demais para uma mulher) em seu peito escaldante. A sensação de alívio foi imediata. A frieza daquelas mãos, o ar completamente gelado que emanava delas... Ah! Sasha merecia mesmo ser louvada como uma divindade. Livrara o seu coração daquele suplício em questão de instantes! Sua visão voltava lentamente ao normal, e aquele rosto que continuava bem próximo ao seu foi se tornando mais nítido... Nítido o suficiente para o Escorpião notar que os cabelos já não eram mais lilases, mas verdes, e os lábios delicados tornaram-se uma simples linha dura. Os olhos antes verdes eram agora dois orbes azuis escuros, e as sobrancelhas finas se bifurcaram, dando ao rosto uma expressão solene. O pior de tudo foi perceber que o volume macio e belo dos seios deu lugar a um tórax reto e duro, totalmente desajustado naquele vestido decotado.

Kardia arregalou os olhos.

- DÉGEL! SEU FILHO DE UMA CADELA FRANCESA!

Berrou. Berrou impropérios. Saltou da cama.

- Nunca mais ponha esse seu nariz comprido tão próximo do meu! – E berrou.

- Eu abandono minha prazerosa leitura e meu bom chá no sossego de minha casa para vir lhe ajudar e o que recebo em troca? – Dégel retirou os óculos do rosto num gesto impaciente ao repreendê-lo. – Deveria aprender a ser mais grato, _mon ami._

Kardia levou a mão ao peito. Imaginou que o breve sonho com Sasha teria ajudado seu coração a disparar e a se aquecer repentinamente.

- _Tsc! _Que droga de sonho – resmungou num sussurro. Depois olhou para Dégel e...

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- O que foi agora?

Kardia tentou se controlar, mas o riso infantil invadia-lhe a garganta, impedindo-o de falar qualquer coisa.

- Você... Vestidinho... Decote...! AHAHAHAHA!

Uma veia pulsou na testa de Dégel. Recolocou os óculos e ajeitou a postura, retomando sua costumeira pose de calmo e solene.

- Tome modos e pare de escândalos – disse, enquanto jogava as roupas de Kardia sobre a cama. – É melhor se vestir. A senhorita Sasha está do lado de fora, apenas aguardando para entrar.

O riso repentinamente cessou.

- Sasha?

- Sim. Vim principalmente a pedido dela. Se a senhorita Sasha não tivesse sentido a alteração de seu cosmo imediatamente após o inicio da sua febre, eu provavelmente só teria vindo em seu socorro momentos depois. Seja cortês e agradeça a ela.

Kardia estalou a língua. Não agradeceria a Sasha por nada. "_Hoje só me trouxe dores de cabeça e sonhos descabidos!"_

- E, antes que eu me esqueça – Dégel continuou num tom inesperadamente ameaçador – ainda vamos conversar sobre o incidente de hoje à tarde e sobre a sua falta de bom senso.

- Aquele "cavalo emplumado" já saiu espalhando pra você também? – O Escorpião fez uma careta azeda enquanto vestia sua camisa. – E antes que me pergunte, estou falando do Sísifo!

- Recebi informações diretas do Patriarca, e ele parece bastante ansioso para ter uma conversa com o senhor também. É bom que obedeça à missiva que ele lhe enviou.

- _Ah, Dégel! _– Kardia já estava novamente irritado. – Vá ler seus livros e pare de me dar ordens! Sasha não quer me ver? Pois diga a ela que entre logo!

O Aquariano lhe deu as costas sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Apenas saiu do quarto, deixando para traz um escorpiano resmungão.

_- Por mil demônios!_ Amanhã moerei os ossos de Yato! Se eu dei esse maldito beijo em Sasha, foi por causa dele!

- Não deveria descontar nele.

Sasha abriu a porta timidamente e parou ao lado da cama. Ignorou a carranca do amigo e pousou a mão em sua testa.

- Como está? Já não sente mais febre?

- Não – fez um bico. – E você, o que quer? Pensei que estivesse irritada comigo.

- E tenho motivos, não tenho? Mas estou disposta a perdoá-lo, mesmo que não me peça perdão. – Sorriu mansamente. – Afinal, sei que você não dará o braço a torcer assim. Conheço o amigo que tenho.

Kardia desviou o rosto, cruzando os braços e mantendo o bico.

- Estava pensando em você quando senti a alteração do seu cosmo. Fiquei preocupada contigo e não hesitei em chamar o Dégel até aqui. Fico aliviada em vê-lo bem.

- Hm, e imagino que tenha vindo até aqui esperando que eu a agradeça. Hunf! Dégel teria me socorrido você chamando ou não.

- Não espero que me agradeça, nem precisa – corou. Pegou uma maçã que encontrou em uma bacia próxima à cama e começou a jogá-la levemente de uma mão à outra.

- E então? – Kardia acompanhou os movimentos da fruta nas mãos dela, salivando.

- Oras, só queria ver como estava! E mostrar pra você que, apesar do meu ressentimento, não vou te dar as costas. Não aprovo a sua atitude de hoje, mas também não quero que algo mude entre nós dois!

- Ah, Sasha! O que tem de mais no que fiz? Ainda não entendo o porquê de tanto alarde, sua puritanazinha.

- Apenas desaprovei seu comportamento como cavaleiro, é isso!

- _Comportamento de cavaleiro, comportamento – _zombou. – Ajo como bem entendo, obrigado.

A garota irritou-se e permaneceu corada. Jogou certeiramente a maçã na testa de Kardia.

- Ouch!

- Agir como bem entende não lhe dá o direito de sair beijando uma mulher de repente!

- Por que tanto histerismo? Foi só um beijo, e nem encostei totalmente em você, Sasha!

- Cavaleiros não saem beijando uma moça assim, principalmente quando o beijo tem uma finalidade tão baixa.

Uma veia pulsou na testa de Kardia. Ágil, segurou os dois pulsos de Sasha com firmeza e aproximou seu rosto ao dela. Ela prendeu a respiração, assustada.

- Não sou homem de baixarias – rosnou e em seguida a soltou. Empinou o nariz, assumiu um ar de desdém e decidiu provocar: - E se eu chegasse com jeitinho, _senhorita Sasha_, me permitiria um beijo?

- S-se eu permitiria...? É claro que...

- Que não! – interrompeu e riu. - Pois você é ainda uma _menina. _E por isso vai agora mesmo voltar para o seu templo, pois já é tarde e deveria estar dormindo, e não aqui, me amolando com essa conversa! Amanhã tenho muito que fazer – cobriu-se com o lençol, ignorando-a.

Sasha também ignorou o gesto mal educado dele e sentou-se na cama, respirando fundo para manter a calma e espantar a timidez.

- Como se você fizesse alguma coisa com jeito.

- Vá dormir – resmungou por debaixo dos panos.

- Acho que a causa dessa irritação é por eu ter dito que você é um mau mestre.

- Vá puxar o saco daquele Emplumado e me deixe em paz, sua mimada.

- Deveria puni-lo por todas as suas ações desrespeitosas. Beijar-me ousadamente e sem permissão, chamar-me de mimada, pateta, tonta, apertar as minhas bochechas sempre que me vê... – descobriu-o rapidamente.

- Você faz bem assim! – apertou, ou melhor, beliscou fortemente as duas bochechas de Kardia.

- AI! Que droga, Sasha! – esfregou as regiões que não paravam de latejar.

- Espero que elas fiquem bem inchadas.

- Moleca – resmungou. – Os seus seios cresceram, mas é isso que você continua sendo, uma moleca!

Lembrou-se repentinamente do pequeno sonho que tivera a momentos atrás. Como pôde imaginar Sasha de um jeito tão... adulto e provocante?

- É, uhum... – _suas pernas compridas e bem desenhadas_ - É isso que você é, uma piveta... – _seu rosto jovem, expressivo e meigo - _Bonita e atrae... é, hm! – _uma menina já não tão menina - _Sim! – _pronta para receber um belo beijo nos lábios –_ NÃO, SUA MALUCA! – gritou, desconcertado.

A pequena deusa arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Mais chocada ficou quando foi suspensa pelos braços fortes de Kardia e jogada deselegantemente sobre seus ombros.

- Ei, o que está fazendo?

- Te colocando pra fora. – Abriu bruscamente a porta de seu quarto e começou a atravessar a Casa de Escorpião.

- Você não perde mesmo os maus modos, não é? Primeiro aquele beijo na frente de toda a arena, e agora sai me carregando desse jeito, como quando eu era criança! Precisa tomar algumas aulas de bom comportamento com o senhor Hasgard!

- Fecha a matraca – Colocou-a no chão assim que chegou à área exterior da Casa.

- É só passar por Sagitário, Capricórnio, Aquário – dá um "oi" pro Dégel –, Peixes, o Templo do Grande Mestre e pronto, você estará no seu Templo. – Deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas. – Agora suba e não me atormente mais.

- Você não pode simplesmente fazer todas as coisas erradas e ainda me expulsar da sua Casa como se a inapropriada fosse eu.

- Claro que posso. Acabei de fazer. Chispa!

Virou as costas e acenou impacientemente. Sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido e suas veias pulsarem quando uma pequena sandália lhe atingiu a cabeça. Voltou-se com os olhos estreitos e o maxilar cerrado, contraindo toda a face.

Sasha se aproximou lentamente, cadenciando os quadris de forma inocente e natural. Pegou a sandália e a recolocou no pé. Respirou fundo, torcendo para que o rubor de seu rosto não denunciasse o seu acanhamento ao dizer as palavras que pretendia.

- Da próxima vez que quiser me dar um beijo – engoliu a própria saliva várias vezes -, faça quando estivermos a sós, seu idiota!

Extremamente corada, correu para subir as escadas que a levariam até Sagitário, deixando para trás um escorpiano que não fazia nada além de esfregar a cabeça freneticamente enquanto continuava a olhá-la. Sasha ainda reuniu toda a sua coragem para se virar pela última vez naquela noite.

- E, por favor, que seja na boca!

Kardia estalou a língua como um chicote e voltou a passos duros para dentro da Casa, resmungando e brigando consigo mesmo.

- Sasha, sua palerma! Não me provoque, ou... ou... – arrancou violentamente um enorme pedaço da maça que pegou para comer. – Ou acabo te beijando de verdade, raios!

Tirou todas as suas roupas e as atirou num canto. Voltou a se deitar na cama, esticando e alongando todos os músculos tensos de seu corpo. Não pensaria em mais nada pelo resto da noite. Esqueceria Sasha e suas frescuras, seu pedido descabido sobre ganhar beijos, esqueceria Dégel e a chateação de levar um sermão do amigo no dia seguinte. Ignoraria até a sua ardente vontade de fazer de Yato apenas farelos. Sem mais estresses para aquele dia.

A não ser, é claro, aquela maldita carta enviada pelo Patriarca. Ela estava ali, ao lado de Kardia, apenas esperando para ter seu selo rompido.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso e ver o que terei de bom para amanhã! – suspirou irritado. Pegou o envelope e o picotou, tirando de lá um pedaço de papel envelhecido. Uma letra grossa e um pouco trêmula o preenchia. Começou a ler desanimadamente:

"_Meu estimado Kardia,_

_Fui devidamente informado pelo seu companheiro Sísifo sobre o seu comportamento para com a senhorita Sasha, nossa deusa Athena, nesta tarde. _

_Dita a regra que eu, como Grande Mestre, deveria convocá-lo para uma audiência particular a fim de discutirmos sobre o caso e penalizá-lo como convém às normas de decoro deste Santuário. Se tudo isso, é claro, recebesse o apoio da própria Athena. _

_No entanto, a senhorita Sasha não prestou nenhuma queixa sobre a sua atitude de beijá-la diante de uma arena repleta de pessoas, dentre elas servos, aprendizes e cavaleiros já consagrados. _

_Apesar das sutis insistências de Sísifo para que eu o punisse de alguma forma, não pude fazer nada a esse respeito. Prometi a ele que o intimaria, mas, como vê, não estou cumprindo. _

_Deve isso, meu jovem Kardia, ao imenso carinho e apreço que sinto pela pequena, que me pareceu muito magoada contigo, mas sem a mínima intenção de castigá-lo ou de se afastar de você. Ela evidentemente lhe dirige grande estima e valoriza a sua companhia._

_Ouso dizer que os sentimentos dela ultrapassam os limites de uma simples amizade, se é que me compreende.  
>Portanto, da próxima vez que tencionar se aproximar mais intimamente da senhorita Sasha, não hesite em ser um pouco mais atrevido que o de costume. Acredito que assim a faria mais feliz. <em>

_Com o sincero desejo de que não tenha queimado ou rasgado esta carta antes mesmo de abri-la, dou-lhe os meus cumprimentos._

_Sage."_

O Escorpião abriu e fechou a boca repetidas vezes, embasbacado. Não havia dúvidas. O Grande Mestre em pessoa o havia isentado de uma represália, e não apenas isso! Revelou sentimentos da própria deusa Athena.

- Esse velho só pode estar de gozação comigo! – rosnou. – Sasha, gostar de mim? Onde já se viu! Quem aquela meninona acha que é para se interessar por um homem excepcional como eu? Pois não lhe dou o direito, ah, não dou!

Tagarelando sozinho, começou a andar em círculos pelo quarto.

- Nenhuma mocinha como ela vai me ganhar fácil assim, não.

Lembrou-se de sua imagem. Corpo esguio, bem feito, cabelos longos e macios, sorriso fácil e olhar gentil.

- Se bem que está virando uma mulher bonita de verdade... Demônios!

Começou a roer as unhas, nervoso.

- Vem aqui e me enche com as suas bobagens, suas mágoas, mas no fim se faz de atrevida. Pois se quiser um beijo meu de verdade, que venha buscar. – Passou a mão pelos cabelos. -E o Sísifo dançou. Vai ter que suportar a Sasha caidinha pelo grande Kardia aqui! Há-há! Engula essa, Sagitário!

Jogou-se novamente na cama, cruzando um braço atrás da cabeça e esfregando o polegar sobre a boca. Esticou o canto dos lábios, num sorriso misterioso e irresistível.

- Sasha, sua idiota!

**_fim_**

* * *

><p><em>Presentinho singelo para a minha amiga do coração Rowdrain Kanovich. De aniversário (absurdamente) atrasado e de natal adiantado hahaha! Com uma pitada de Dégel, porque eu sei que você gosta!<em>

_É isso, galera. Espero que tenham gostado desse momentinho descontraído e leve entre Kardia e Sasha. Achei bem divertido escrever sobre um dia comum no Santuário (ou não tão comum assim haha!)_

_Agradeço a todos os leitores que dedicaram um tempinho a essa fanfic. Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Abraços e até uma próxima!_

_Domeniche. _


End file.
